The Forgotten One
by GhostPikachu
Summary: Skylar Oak seems to have been forgotten by her whole family but her sister. Her grandfather says she can't go on a journey. She's always been sickly, giving her all the more reason to prove herself strong.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't done anything in a really long time. Well. Real life and writers block don't go well together. So here is another story. I'm deleting my first story for rewrite. Oh yeah, and this story is kind of like a mix between the anime and the game with my OC. I don't own pokemon, sadly. Enjoy the story!**

**-line break-**

Prologue

I'm Skylar Oak. The forgotten grandchild. I'm inside all the time because I'm a sickly person. My sister, brother, and everyone else in my family thinks I'm not capable of anything. Every time I hear my brother's name or my grandfather's name my blood boils. Pretty much the only person who actually seems to remember I exist is my sister, Daisy. I saw Grandpa coming from his lab over to the house calling my name. _Oh. Maybe he does still know I exist. _I thought.

"Skylar! I want you to come to my lab for something. Please come by as soon as you can," he said, turning around and leaving right after.

I sighed and came to his lab to find my brother Gary already there. On the table beside me were three pokeballs.

"Ugh. Why's you invite _her _Gramps?" asked Gary, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh, shut up Gary. Grandpa, what are we here for?" I asked.

Grandpa turned to Gary.

"You are going to get your very own pokemon! Of course, you'll have to wait for the other new trainers to arrive. Then you can pick," Grandpa replied.

"Really?" My eyes immediately lit up. "You're letting me pick my very own pokemon? This is amazing!" I said happily.

"I was talking to Gary," said Grandpa.

And just like that my smile and window of happiness disappeared into a dark void.

"Only Gary is getting one?"

"I need to have enough for all the new trainers."

By now, tears were streaming down my face. "Am I not important enough to you?"

"No, no! You're one of my grandchildren! Of course you're important to me! I'm giving Gary a pokemon because you're just not ready yet. You're sick and you know it. I'm doing this for your own safety."

"Yeah right! If I'm not getting a pokemon, why did you call me here anyway?" I shouted angrily.

"I thought you would be happy for Gary. You're being very selfish, Skylar. I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me in the lab, but never mind. You're not mature enough to handle it, apparently," replied Grandpa. "Get out of my lab. I don't want to see you here again."

Out of anger, I gave Grandpa a hard slap in the face and ran out of the lab as the new trainers of Pallet Town shuffled in. I ran to my house, into my room, and slammed the door. _He purposefully did it. He purposefully got my hopes up. He doesn't care about me._ I thought. Daisy asked me what was wrong and how the lab visit went through my door. I ignored her and buried my face in my pillow. I fell asleep and woke up about forty-five minutes later. I looked out my window to see a boy in pajamas running to Grandpa's- no, Professor Oak's lab.

**-line break-**

**I know this is a really short prologue, but I promise the chapters are gonna be longer and more developed than this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just going ahead and writing the first chapter tonight while ideas are still flowing. I'll work on Mutant and Hunted tonight too. I won't update it today though. Oh yeah, I don't own pokemon. Some of this chapter is a replay of the first episode of the anime, with some changes.**

**-line break-**

Chapter 1

I wondered what this boy was doing. I got out of my room and went in the kitchen to find a worried Daisy.

"Is everything all right, Skylar?" she asked.

I put on a fake smile for her sake and told her everything was fine and that I was heading back to the lab. She looked unconvinced, but she let me go anyway.

I went over to the lab and peeked inside the doors of the lab to see Professor Oak telling the boy that he was sorry there were no pokemon left.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't have any pokemon left," Professor Oak told the black haired boy.

"Come on, professor. You have to have something!"

"Well," said Prof. Oak, "I do have this one."

Professor Oak walked over to a machine in his lab and picked up a pokeball with a lightning bolt painted on the front. He handed the pokeball to the boy.

"I must warn you, that pokemon is a real firebrand," said Prof. Oak.

The boy took no heed to his warning and released the pokemon inside without second thought.

Out popped a Pikachu. It looked around for a moment, and then promptly shocked the boy. He yelled, and Professor Oak started to say something else but I heard Gary rolling up in his ridiculous convertible behind me. I turned around to face Gary and his idiot fangirls.

"Oh, hey Skylar," said Gary smugly, tossing his new pokeball up and down in the air. "Jealous of my new pokemon?"

The words stung worse than a swarm of angry Beedrill attacking you. I started to feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Aww, is Skylar sad she didn't get a pokemon? It's okay. It's a good thing you didn't. You're too weak to make the journey," said Gary, wearing a twisted smile. He snapped his fingers and all his cheerleaders started laughing at me.

I choked back the crying and pretended to be unfazed by his words.

"Right," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Waiting for loser boy to come out of the lab without a pokemon so I can make fun of him. Duh."

Because Gary was present, a crowd had begun to form around the gates of the lab. Everyone seemed to be waiting for this "loser boy" to some out. I was, admittedly, curious so I waited with them.

About five minutes later, he came out with black marks on his skin and the Pikachu walking beside him.

Gary walked up to the boy looking unimpressed. "That pokemon is for losers. I, on the other hand, got the best one." All his cheerleaders booed at the black haired boy.

The boy was trembling in anger and clenching his fists. "If you think you're so great, battle me!"

"No way! I'm not wasting time on the likes of you," he said. "Come on girls. Let's go. I will become a great trainer to represent our fair town of Pallet!" His girls cheered and he drove away.

"I'll get him," the boy muttered. He then picked up a happier facial expression and said, "I'm ready for my journey!"

"You might want to change out of your pajamas first," said a woman, whom I assumed was his mother.

"Oh yeah," he said, looking down at his clothes. "That first."

He went off to his house and I followed quietly. This boy interested me. I was about to knock on the door once I got the courage when he threw open the door dressed and packed for a journey. And he caught me with the door in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" I yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry! It was an accident!" he said very sheepishly. He helped me up and we started introductions.

**-line break- **

After I had realized I was still in my pajamas in front of the lab, I had run back to my house as quickly as I could and I was now apologizing to the girl who I had hit in the face with my door. Yikes. Not the best first impression ever. I was also just a little bit confused. I didn't know this girl and I knew everyone in Pallet Town. Maybe she just moved here? I didn't know.

"Ow! What was that for?" she yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry! It was an accident!" I said very sheepishly. I offered my hand and I helped her up.

She brushed herself off and stood there a moment.

"You're not much for first impressions, are you?"

"Not this time, I guess. Sorry about hitting you with my door," I replied.

I heard a high pitched laughing above me, and I guess she did too because we both looked up. And on my roof, was my new Pikachu, laughing his head off about me hitting this girl with the door. I glared at him and introduced myself.

"Well, putting that aside, my name is Ash Ketchum. I hope that wipes away first impressions," I said.

She smiled a little bit. "No," she said, "not entirely. But I'm Skylar Oak," she said. After she introduced herself, she looked like she regretted telling me her name as soon as the words came up.

"Oak?" I asked. "Like, Professor Oak?"

She bristled somewhat at this.

"Yeah. Like Professor Oak," Skylar spat.

"Moving off that subject. I don't know how I don't know you if you've been living here awhile," I said.

"I'm 'sickly' as the doctors say. I have to stay in the house all the time," she replied.

"Oh."

"So the Professor didn't give you a pokemon?"

"No pokemon for me. Just for my stuck up, arrogant, snotty brother. What makes him so special anyway?"

"That's beyond me. But me and Gary, we're rivals. I guess I'll be seeing you in a month or two when I come back to visit Pallet," I said. I wished she could have come along, I had taken a liking to Skylar.

I heard her mutter something under her breath as I walked out of Pallet Town.

**`line break1**

After introductions, he had told me about his journey. He had said he would be coming back in a month or two.

"Yeah, right. I'm going on a journey, just like everyone else," I muttered under my breath.

I watched him walk away and wondered where I would get a pokemon from. Maybe steal the last starter? No. Professor Oak must have his starters heavily guarded ever since a red haired kid in Johto stole one of the starters that belonged to the professor there. I sighed. Then it hit me.

Mom! She must have a few extra pokeballs left from her journey! I ran to the house and asked Daisy where she was.

"I think Mom went to Viridian City to get some shopping done. Why?" Daisy replied.

"I wanna know where the medicine is," I lied.

"Another headache? The medicine is probably in her bathroom. I can get it if you want."

"No, Daisy," I said, "It's fine. I can get it."

I went up to her room. I knew my special medicine would be in here, so it was the perfect excuse to get in her room. I closed her bedroom door and though like Mom.

_If I were Mom, where would I put left over pokeballs? _I pondered over it a minute, then decided to check usual hiding places. I checked seemingly everywhere, and I was very frustrated by the end of the search. I kicked her paper shredder out of annoyance, but was surprised to hear something rolling around inside. Pokeballs! They were pokeballs!

_Well played Mom._

I opened the lid and took out all the pokeballs inside but two. If she checked there, she might not notice if she just shook the shredder.

With four pokeballs in my bag and all my money savings, I left the house via window (Daisy might find the gear suspicious) and walked out of Pallet.

I was going on a journey. And nothing would stop me.


End file.
